She Was Bitten
by HPTwilighter12
Summary: Scott had a little sister who was one year younger than him. When his parents divorced, his father took his little sister Jade with him. Now she's back...with some news...
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days. It was the weekend, and of course Scott couldn't see Allison. So, he just sat in his room, staring at a picture of his little sister. His anger at his mother for letting his father take her was undescribable She might only be 1 year younger than him, but it _still_ hurt that she wasn't there and he couldn't protect her. He started wondering where she was...if she was okay...

"SCOTT! _SCOTT!_" Stiles' voice rang through the the house, pulling Scott out of his thoughts.

"UP HERE STILES!" he called, unable to put the picture down or stop staring at it.

His door opened and Stiles sighed, walked over to him, and clamped a hand on his back "Dude, stop you're worrying and dwelling, I'm sure she's happy and carefree with a boyfriend of her own. While _we_ on the other hand have a murderous _monster_ to catch."

"Will you please shut up for once Stiles?" Scott asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"D-" Stiles is interuppted by a knocking on the door.

Scott immediatly stood up to answer it, he went down the stairs and opened the door. What he saw made him grin and gasp, "JADE!" he shouted, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Wha- JADE?" Stiles exlaimed, running down the steps.

Jade, a sixteen year old girl with long, dark brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was a beauty, and Scott knew that if she stayed he would have to fight off _dozens_ of boys. "Hey Scott! Stiles!" Jade said happily.

"I missed you so much! Are you okay? Has dad been treating you well?" Scott started bombarding her with questions, until Stiles cut in with,  
"ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN?" They all started cracking up, and then Jade's face melted from happiness and amusment to seriousness,

"We need to talk." Is all she said.

"Alright, what about?" Scott asked concerned, but Jade shook her head, "Not here, mom could come home. We need to go upstairs and talk. And please Scott, mom can't know I'm in town."

"A-Alright..." Scott said confused, but grabbed Jade's hand and walked out the door, motioning for Stiles to follow.

-

About 15 minutes later, in the middle of the woods, Jade took a deep breath and began "Well, my life was absolute hell for the longest time. One of dad's friends...they..." she shook her head, "And I ended up...p-pregnant...and then I lost the baby and started getting violently ill at random times. And then...I was in the middle of the forest and...I got bitten Scott, and I _know_ you know what that means."

Scott's and Stiles' mouths were gaping open, they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"No-one can know I'm here. _No one_" Jade said firmly, her eyes hardened.

Scott merely nodded, and Stiles stared in disbelief.

"You two should go...I have to find a place to stay tonight," Jade said.  
"No way!" Scott objected, "I have to protect you!"  
"Scott, NO! YOu go! Now! I'll meet you tommorow okay? Right here. 4:00."  
"Okay..." and then they both left.

Jade walked cautiously through the forest, looking for anyplace she felt would be even _semi_ safe for her to curl up for the night. She heard the snap of a twig and she spun around, only to be faced with the most handsome man she had _EVER_ seen. Black hair that was messy, in a good way, and mysterious grey eyes, "Need someplace to stay?" he asked.  
Normally, she would think of this as suspisious, but...she wanted to trust him, and plus...his scent...was so... "Yes." she admitted.

"Wanna stay with me?" he asked.  
"Sure!" She jumped at the offer, which in hindsight, could've been a disaterous move...

"Good, this way. I'm Derek Hale by the way." he says, leading her in some direction.  
"I'm Jade...Jade McCall."  
"McCall...would you so happen to know to _Scott_ McCall?"  
"Yes, he's my brother..."

"Good to know..." they end up at a house "Well, in you go."

Jade complied and entered the house, she looked around and then Derek sighed, "You fine sleeping on the floor for one night?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine with that actually." She replied.  
"Good, I'll get you a bed, and pull some strings to get you into the school under a new alias."

"Why are you doing this?" Jade asked, confusion written all over her features.  
"I don't know..." Derek said and then shrugged and left Jade there to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jade woke up on the cold, hard floor. She sighed as her stomach grumbled. She stood and walked out of the room, hearing movement from the one across from her. Walking towards the door, unsure if she should go in, she froze. Then she shrugged and opened the door, deciding she didn't care if she was supposed to or not. When she walked in she froze again, her eyes widening slightly. There Derek was, doing push-ups. Shirtless.  
Derek stopped and looked at her, and then stood on his two feet, "Hello Jade."

"H-hi..." Jade stuttered, utterly flabbergasted by his abs.

"You hungry? I know you are, I can hear your stomach growling." he said.

She blinked, forgetting that his scent indicated that he was a werewolf. "Maybe...yeah...a little..." she said, trying to get control of herself again.

"Come with me." he said, leading her down the stairs, to yummy food.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Jade sat on the forest floor, waiting for Scott and probably Stiles. WHen she saw them she jumped up, ran to them, and jumped on her brother's back, "BOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.  
Scott gasped and grabbed under her legs to keep her up "Hey Jade!" he laughs.

Jade remained on his back and Scott started to walk out of the forest, "You found a place to stay last night, right?" he asked.  
"I did" she replied while rolling her eyes.

"Good! Now, you can come home you know. If we tell mom what happened, she would totally not make you go back. Well, other than the being bitten part..."

"We'll see..."

"Please Jade...I'll constantly worry if you're in the forest all the time..."  
"Shut it Scott."

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

At school the next day, Jade's name was known as Jackie Lutz, the idea for Jackie was incase she started saying Jade when introducing herself by accident. She walked into the school nervously, it was her first day. She went to the princables office, got her schedual, a map of the school, and her locker number and combonation, and then set off into the corridors. She went to her locker just to find it, and the first person she saw was a girl. She had beautiful black curls, and dark brown eyes. She was _very_ pretty in Jade's eyes. "Hi," Allison said, "I haven't seen you before."  
"Hey," Jade said quietly, "Yeah, I'm new and plus I'm in the grade below you."

Allison smiled "I'm Allison, and I was new last year, no worries the people here are great."

Jade nodded, "I'm Ja...ckie...and I'm sure they are..." and the bell rang. _I guess the term 'saved by the bell' applies here_, Jade thought before walking to what her first class.

Her first class was nice, the teacher gave her the textbook for the class and told her where to sit. She was sat next to two girls, "Hey, I'm Emily," the one girl said, she had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Then the other girl who had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said "I'm Scylar."

"I'm Jackie" Jade whispered, then the teacher shushed them and class began.

After class, Jade was walking through the halls when she bumped into none other than Scott. His face when he saw was priceless and indescribable. He was about to say something before she shushed him and whispered so low only _he_ can hear "Act like you don't know me."

Scott was obviously confused, but complied, "I'm sorry." Scott said, acting like he didn't know his own sister, "I'm Scott by the way."

"I'm Jackie," Jade said, giving him a 'go with it' look.

"Nice to meet you...umm...well...bye" Scott said and then walked away.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

After school, while walking towards the forest, Scott pulled Jade over to him "What the hell were you doing in school?! And _Jackie?!_ Really?!" he was obviously freaking out  
"Scott, calm your balls," Jade said, rolling her eyes, "But yes, in school my name is Jackie, problem?"

"Just...what...why-" Scott gets cut off by Derek,

"Hey Jade!" Derek called, Scott's face was priceless again.  
"DEREK?! No...No...Jade...no...just no..."

"Scott, what is so _wrong_ with Derek?" Jade asked, annoyed.  
"Well...a lot, okay?!" Scott exlaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with Derek, Scott. He's rather nice actually, now if you'll exuse me!" Jade walked over to Derek who started to lead her back into the forest, "What's up with him?" Derek asked,  
"Eh, he's just being annoying." Jade shrugged, "Ya know, big brothers"  
"Well, I get why he wants to protect you so badly.."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh nothing..."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek and Jade got back to the house, Derek's words still ringing through Jade's head...over and over...

_"Well, I get why he wants to protect you so badly"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh nothing.."  
_

Derek took Jade's hand, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, "Woah, calm down, I'm not going to kill you!" Derek said, a look of amusment on his face.  
It's so strange, she met this mysterious man just two days ago, and she feels comfortable talking to him just like she would talk to her brother, or Stiles. "Sorry, I was daydreaming!"

"Well, pay more attention next time and I won't startle you!" he laughs, "Anyway, I have a suprise for you!" he starts to lead her up the stairs, and she follows him "What is it Deerrreeekkkk?" she whines, and he laughs, "You'll see!" He brought her to the room he had set up for her, she gasped, it was not the totaly charred room she had slept in the night before anymore.

The room now had dark blue walls, and there was a bed, the blankets and sheets had polka dots all over it and was purple. The pillow cases were a beautiful maroon, and above the bed there was a canopy that made it look like a princess bed. There was also a desk, with a...was that a computer?! Then she saw the book case, filled with books!

Jade squealed, and then jumped into Derek's arms, giving him a tight huggle (which is a hug and a snuggle put together), Derek was suprised obviously, but held her and even hugged her back. "Thank you! Thank you! _THANK YOU!_" Jade squeaked  
"You're very welcome" he chuckled an threw her onto the bed.  
"Hey! I was hugging you!" she gave him a playful glare,  
"Do your homework," Derek laughed and left the room.  
_Uuuugggghhh, homework?! NO HOMEWORK! I HATE HOMEWORK!_ _Screw you Derek, I'm not doing it!_, she thought and then sighed, and started doing her homework, but halfway through the first problem of her math, she started banging her head against the desk.

Derek just kinda...appeared in her room...well he ran into her room but he's so damn fast it was like he just _appeared_. "Can you not do that?" he whispered in her ear,  
"Sorry, I just _hate_ this stupid math, I don't _get it_. It was my first fu...freaking day! they expect me to know what they were learning like that?!" she snaps her fingers.  
"Awww, poor baby." Derek teased.  
"Shut it, Hale" she snapped

"You know I'm kidding! Anyway, you want help?"  
"Yes please!"  
"Alright, I'll help you then."

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJDJJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJJDJDJDJDJDJDJJDJDJDJ

Derek helped Jade with ALL of her homework, he actually made it make sense to her disbelief. Now she was on her computer. Her dad never let her on a computer! She made herself an E-mail, and then made herself a _Skype_. She sighed and made her skype name , and then looked in her desk drawer. Her eyes widened at what she saw, A CELL PHONE. She looked in the contacts and it had Scott's number in it! She pressed the call button and heard as Scott's voice came through the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Scott! It's me! You're wonderful, perfect, sister!" She said, suprised that Derek did this for her, and also wondering how he had Scott's number.

"Hey Jade! What's up?! And where are you?! Where did Derek take you?! How did you get a phone?! W-"  
"Give it a rest! Nothing. I'm at Derek's house. He took me..._here._ He got me a phone! And a computer! He's spoiling me Scott! YOu should see my room! It's so amazing!"

"Wha-? DEREK?! Derek _HALE_?! are we talking about the same person here?!"  
"Yes! I mean he's so sweet and-"

"JADE! COME ON, DON'T YOU WANNA EAT?!" Derek's voice called from downstairs  
"Gotta go Scott! Derek's calling me! Love you, bye!" She hung up the phone and got up and walked downstairs, "Ya know, you don't gotta shout! I can hear you just fine!"

"Yeah, I know, it's a habit" Derek laughed.

"Yeah, I get it. Anyways, what's for dinner?!"

"We're going out!" Derek announced, picking her up on his back.

"Okay!" She giggles and clings onto his neck,  
"There are some people I need you to meet." Derek said and sped off with her on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek carried Jade to a resturaunt and then set her down and walked in, with her on his heels. He led her over to a table, that already had three people sitting at it. One was a boy, who actually wasn't that bad looking, but still had nothing on Derek. The boy had light brown hair and hazel eyes, at least she thought they were halzel, she couldn't tell if they were brown or really dark blue, so guessed they were hazel.

There was another boy on the other side of him, he wa not so good looking...he had dark brown skin, brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black, and...a buzz cut? Maybe?

There was a girl inbetween them, she was a _BEAUTIFUL _girl, with blonde, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes that sparkled a bit. Jade's mouth gaped a little when she set eyes on her before Derek snapped her out of it with a flick.  
"Did you just hear a _word_ that I said?!" He asked annoyedly

"Uhh...no" she sighed  
Derek rolled his eyes, and the three teens seated snickered, "Well, before you spaced out, I said that, that's Issac," he pointed to the light heaed boy, "That's Boyd," he pointed at the dark skinned fellow, "And that's Erica," he pointed at the beautiful blonde.

"H-Hi..." Jade stammered, "I-I-I'm J-Jade" she whispered, her voice shang slightly as she looked at the ground.  
"Oh yes Derek, she's a keeper." Erica said sarcastically, making Jade frown, she didn't need to be insulted.

"Shut up Erica," Derek growled, why was he growling? Was it because Erica insulted her? "Sit down Jade" Issac said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She slipped into a chair and looked at the table, and Derek nudged her shoulder so she'd look up.

"There are some things I need to tell you." Derek had lowered his voice to the point where only the people at the table could hear him, _only_ them if you know what that means. "So, obviously you know what the bite is, what we all are, what _you_ are. But, there are some other things you need to know too. For one, there are hunters. They try to kill werewolves, you need to be careful not to run into them, because it might end disatrously"

Jade's eyes grew as wide as flying saucers, "Wha-..huh...?"

Derek sighed, "I'm not done sadly, the odds are, if you don't join a pack, you'll die."  
Jade gasped and grew pale, "Nonono, calm down Jade. There's a pack right here" Derek gestured around the table, "You don't have to join if you dont want to though, I'm not gonna pressure you into it."

"Well, you _did_ just say that it's pretty much join or die.." Jade said her voice shaking.  
Everyone just pretty much stared at her, she bit her lip and turned to Derek, looking at him made her calm. "I'll join the...pack? Is that what you called it?"

Derek nodded, "You're way smarter than Scott" and with that they all laughed. "Come on, let's go home, you need to tell Scott the news,and tommorow's the full moon tonight, and I have a feeling that it's gonna be a rough one."

***Author's note: Sorry about the delay, school's been overwhelming. But I'll keep writing, and I'll try to update this at least once a week***


	5. Chapter 5

"Scott pick up our damn phone!" Jade screamed into the reciever end of her phone, she had tried to call Scott like ten times now, and had gotten voicemail every single one of those times. It was the day after she had agreed to join Derek's pack and she was getting ancy, she still hadn't told Scott about joining the pack and it was her first full moon tonight.

Ten minutes later, her phone FINALLY rang with Scott's number on it, "FINALLY DICKHEAD!" she screamed as she picked it up.  
"Urgh, Stiles, the full moon's getting to her." Scott said, to someone other than her, obviously it was Stiles, "What do you need Jade?"  
"I need to talk to you, get to Derek's house in 10 minutes"

"Does Derek _have_ to be there?" Scott asked, and Derek who was sitting in the room with her heard.  
"Yes Derek does have to be there." Derek replied, because Scott can hear him, it's obvious.

Scott groaned, "Fine, I'll be there."

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJJDDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Ten minutes later Scott, Derek, and Jade were standing outside Derek's house. "Scott, I have something to tell you" Jade said, why she had to start this conversation she didn't know.  
"What is it?" Scott asked.  
"I joined Derek's pack." Jade said, and then Scott had a coniption

''WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! What did you do to her to convice her to _Derek?_"

"SCOTT! Cut it out!" Jade said, "He didn't do anything, I made this decision on my own"  
"Not to mention it's better for her well-being" Derek said.

"Cause you care" Scott said rolling his eyes

"I actually do" Derek shot Scott a death glare which made Jade take a step away.

"I doubt it, you're just making yourself stronger, it's all about _you_."

"You know what, shut up Scott. I can show you how much he cares about me." and Jade pulled Derek into a passionate kiss.

When Jade finally pulled away, both boys stared at her in shock. She just shrugged and went in the house. She heard them say something about it being because of the full moon, and honestly she knew that had _something_ to do with it, but really, she had wanted to do that since the first time she laid eyes on Derek.

DJDJDJDJDJJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD DJDJDJ

It was getting to be night-time, Derek was chaining up Erica and Boyd, and Scott was chaining up Issac. When they were done with those three, they both came over to Jade and Scott stroked her hair while Derek chained her up. "It's going to hurt Jadey-kinz" Scott said using her childhood nickname.

"It's going to hurt a lot" Derek said quietly and then finished with the chains. "But you'll be okay" Derek put a hand on her shoulder.

They sat quietly for a few minutes and then a whimper came from Jade, agonizing pain started coursing through her body, and she started pulling at the chains. She barely keeps herself from screaming, then she looks down at her hands, her fingernails turned into sharp claws. She started fighting even harder against the chains. Then her teeth got much sharper and she had four prominent canines. She then closed her eyes and when they opened they were gold. She growled, an omonous sound and started _thrashing _against the chains.

She was full wolf.

***Author's note: I'll give you guys a chance to help me with the story, should Jade escape from the chains and from the house completely? Should she hurt Scott or Derek? Or should Scott or Derek be forced to hurt **_**her**_**? Help me out here!***


	6. Chapter 6

*******Author's Note, Sorry it took so long to update and stuff. But ya know. I've been busy! Anyway, since I didn't get any answers, I shall just do my own thing here***

The full moon was pretty uneventful. Jade did escape once from her chains, but Scott and Derek got her back in, with minimal inury to her. It was a little scary how uneventful it was.

Now it's the next day, Jade's curled up on a couch that she had _insisted_ that Derek get. Scott was there too, but he was so tense it was scaring Jade. "Scott, go. I know you don't wanna be here, so go." she mutters, too exausted to deal with Scott being a jerk. It's just, there's no reason for him to be _this_ tense.  
Scott shakes his head, but Jade pushes him. And whines at him. And gives him the puppy dog eyes. He caves, like the universe didn't know he would.

As soon as Scott leaves, Jade doesn't care about her exaustion anymore. She gets up, off of the couch, and sets off to find Derek. He's in the house, she can smell him. Well, not suprising she smells him, it is _his_ house...but...she just knows he's there.

She found him in his room, working out of course. She always appreciated this view, so she silently stands in the doorway, watching him. _Time to give Derek a taste of his own medicine_, she thinks, smirking a bit. The man was obviously very absorbed in the routine, not that Jade was complaining. It was amazing to watch. Derek was the most, beautiful- no, not the right word. Handsome? Still not the right word. Down right _sexy_. Now that's the right word. Derek is the sexiest man she had ever seen, she just wanted to stare at him for all eternity.

Sadly though, Derek's work out does _not_ last for all eternity. He stops and sits on the floor, quirking an eyebrow at Jade, the expression sending a clear message, _'what do you want?'_. Jade started to get performance anxiety. _I CANNOT chicken out._ she thinks to herself. So, she takes a deep breath and walk over to Derek, and sits right across from him, "So, Derek. I have to tell you something." Jade says nervously.  
Derek doesn't say anything, but he gestures for her to spit it out.  
"Remember that kiss from before the full moon?" Jade asks, when Derek nods, she leans over and kisses him, short and sweet. "It wasn't just 'cause of the full moon" she mutters against his lips.  
Derek smiles a little, Jade does a double take. A _smile_?! A _**SMILE**_?! She's not exactly sure if that's a good sign, but she figures it is when Derek crashes his lips on hers.

That is the day that Jade McCall finds her anchor. It is Derek Hale.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJ  
***Author's Note: This is still third person, but it mostly focuses on Derek's thoughts and feelings instead of Jade's.***

Derek carries a sleeping Jade to her room hours after their first kiss. The poor girl couldn't keep her eyes open, but he understands. It was her first shift after all. He laid her in the bed and tucked her in, he considered leaving, but something inside of him wouldn't let him. So instead of leaving, he climbs into the bed as well, and curls up, with his arms around her.

He wakes up the next morning, with Jade cuddled into him. He looks at the alarm clock that he had gotten Jade, it said that it's 6:00 AM. He sighs and carefully unravles himself from the sleeping girl, and gets out of her bed. He goes downstairs to the kitchen, and cooks up some bacon and eggs. It's Saturday luckily, he doesn't want Jade to go to school honestly, he just wants to talk to her. He's confused. And Derek does not handle confusion well.  
After a few minutes he senses the girl in question coming down the stairs. He sighs, and finishes up making the food and makes two plates, and Jade runs into the kitchen to grab hers. Derek chuckles a bit, and after Jade finds her seat, he sits across from her, and they eat in silence. Not an awkward silence, a nice, compaionable, one.

After they eat their breakfast, and Jade does the dishes (_"No Derek, I insist, I am doing them. Don't you move that alpha ass of yours." Jeez, since when are teenage betas so...bossy?)_, Derek and Jade find themselves on the couch. Jade cuddled into Derek's side like a loveable puppy. He's used to this from his other betas, but he doesn't normally feel as...happy about it. Jade mutters, "Derek, I wanna be with you. Really bad."  
Derek whispers, "We can date if you want to. But we're not having sex till you're of age, and that is that." He says the last part in his I-Am-The-Alpha-Obey-Me voice. Jade still giggles at his blunt way of saying it. "Yes sir Alpha-wolf sir." she says in a cute voice.

That is the morning Derek Hales anchor changes from anger to a girl. That girl is Jade McCall.


	7. Chapter 7

It seems fitting that after the most perfect day Jade starts to have nightmares again.

_She had done wrong. She knew she had. What she didn't know, but it had to be something. Probably existing, maybe mom divorcing him, or the fact that she got _son_. Her father didn't like having a daughter, told her several times that women were useless. He was always mad at her for something. The first blow was to her face, her head snapped to the side. The next one was to her stomach, making her fall. He kicked the shit out of her, sometimes punching her, laughing. Then he pulled out a knife. Jade's eyes widened, he had threatened before, but never actually- her thoughts were cut off abrubtly when he ran the knife down her cheek. It hurt, bad. Then he smirked, a sickening sight, before grabbing her arm. He started to move the knife in her arm, she screamed, and tried to stuggle, but he kened her. "STOP MOVING." he yelled, and she did. Tears started to fall as he kept moving the knife, going for about 3 or 4 hours before stopping and leaving her, lying on the ground, sobbing. With a bloody, very ornate word in her arm.  
That word was: 'useless.'_

Jade wakes up with a small sob, with Derek Hale looking at her, concern showing in his eyes. Seeing him made her feel a little better, she wraps her arms around him, starting to cry - well sob - and shake. Darkness tints at the edge of her vision, she can barely breath. She knew this feeling well, it was the start of a panic attack. She didn't want to have one, not in front of Derek! But she couldn't control it.

Soon no breath was getting to her, she was shaking harder, she was clinging onto Derek. Derek was hushing and rocking her, and it only takes half an hour for her to calm down and snuggle into Derek's chest. She feels Derek tense, and wonders why. Did she do something? He wasn't tense when she was having her panic attack...or was he? She doesn't question anymore when Derek's hand is gingerly touching her arm, and he's growling low and deep in his chest. Her arm was bare. Her sleeve had rode up, and the word that haunts her dreams and thoughts was on display. And Derek had saw it.

***Authors Note: Sorry this is short, but I had to give you SOMETHING before CHristmas :P Even if it is a cliffhanger, depressing, thing.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. BUT WHATEVER. STORY TIME.**

...  


"What, the _hell_ is _this_?!" Derek growled out, and when Jade looked up she saw that his eyes were blazing red.  
"Derek, please calm down! It's nothing!" Jade says desprately.  
"This is not nothing, Jade!" Derek exlaimed, standing up.  
Jade shakes her hand and stands aswell, "It is Derek, seriously." she says, tugging her sleeve back down.  
Derek's reaction was only to growl, then he, being _very_ level headed (sarcasm, in case you can't tell), jumped out the window. Jade groaned and yelled "Fine Derek, be that way!" and flopped down on the bed. She wasn't moving, not even if an apocolypse happened.

It was hours before Derek came back, but Jade was still in her bed. In the same position she was in. She heard Derek's footsteps on the stairs, but she still didn't move. It just wasn't worth it. She then heard Derek right at her door, but she still wasn't moving. She then heard Derek sigh, and walk over. Derek wraps his arms around her, and flips her to look at him. But Jade screws her eyes shut. She wasn't getting yelled at again!  
"Jade, open your eyes." Derek muttered.  
Jade shook her head, "No."  
Derek sighed again, and Jade got the feeling he was glaring. "Jade. Open. Your. Eyes." He said again, sounding agitated.  
"_No_"  
Derek growled softly, but stood up and dumped Jade on the bed. "Fine. Whatever." He said and walked out.

After he was gone, Jade got up, and jumped out the window herself. She ran deep into the woods, until she got so far in, she was starting to feel uneasy. She started wandering around, but then there was a _WIIIZZZZ_, and everything went dark.

...

**Author's Note: Sorry that this was short and stuff, but I just kinda used this to give you SOMETHING, and I actually have a plan. Well sort of. So the next chapter will be better and longer. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

When Jade woke up, she was in a basement. She knew that by the smell. When she could see again, she saw it was more of a dungeon. It was cold, damp, and pretty much silent. Except for a buzzing, what was that buzzing? She shifted a bit, and then a shock of electricity went through her. _OOWWWWWW_, she thought.  
She looked up, her hands were tied with electric cables. _What the hell is going on?_ she wondered.  
That's when the door opened and an old looking man came in. "Hello there!" The man said in a sickly sweet voice, like a Cookie Monster impersonator. "My name's Gerard. What's yours?"  
Jade remained silent. But then the old man sighed and reached towards a machine. When did that get there? Was it there the whole time? He turned a knob, and pain like no words could describe coursed through her body. She screamed, in pain, but also in rememberance. Pain like this she remembered, from the time with her father.  
The man turned the knob back down, and Jade gasped for breath. Sweat now beading her forehead. "Now, let's try this again. What. Is. Your. Name?" The man - _Gerard_ - asked more forceably.  
"J...Jade" She gasped out, afraid of more pain.  
"That's a girl" Gerard smiled, a sick sadistic smile, "Now Jade, I really don't want to torture you. You're a beautiful girl. Sort of remind me of my grandaughter. So, you cooperate, and I'll make your death quick. Got it?"  
Jade nodded, wondering what she would have to 'cooperate' with. But then there's the part about dying, she really didn't like that part.  
"Now darling, who's your alpha?" Gerard asked.  
Nope, nope, HELL no. No amount of pain would make her give Derek up. So, instead he said, "His name's Michael J. Fox."  
Pain. Screams. Cries.  
"Nice try, but I know that's the lead actor in that stupid move 'Teen Wolf' that my son used to watch." Gerard sneered, "Now, tell me his real name!"  
Jade shook her head "Go to hell old man."  
More pain. Then Gerard walked out, leaving the electricity on, and her thrashing and screaming, tears streaming down her face.

**...**

Hours later.  
The electricity has barely stopped at all, and when it does, someone comes in and cuts her with a wolfsbane laced knife. She wants to howl for Derek to come help her, but she couldn't. that would put him in danger. There's no way she was surviving this, so she told herself that if she was going to die, she was going to die protecting the ones she loved.

Everytime they came in, she thought of them.  
_Scott, Stiles, Derek. Scott, Stiles, Derek._  
All through the torture. It strengthened her resolve, and kept her from talking. She was just sad that her last conversation with Derek would have been a fight. Why? Why does the world have to be like this? Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. She would just keep enduring what she had to, and hope the end comes at some point soon.

**...**

Days...no weeks...no months...later.

She was still alive, they kept her that way. She still hasn't spilled. She won't, she can't. She won't die a traitor.  
When she sleeps, she dreams of her loved ones. Back when her and Scott were little and would play together. Always indoors, and Jade always kept it as calm as possible for Scott. She dreamt of Stiles, how her and him would joke and laugh together all the time. She dreamt about Derek, and how much love - did she just think that? Whatever. - they shared in their short time together. But most of all, she dreamt of them all being reunited. Something she was pretty sure would never happen. But it gave her a reason to stay strong. For Scotty. For Stiles. For Derek.  
She would not give up on them. She would go when the life was torn from her, when her time was up.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. I literally teared up writing this. I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N this is still third person, but focuses more on Scott's thoughts**:

Scott's baby sister was missing. It's been nearly a month now. Derek had told the school that she was really sick, and Scott and Stiles just kept skipping. They've been searching _everywhere._ Erica complained, Isaac just followed, and Boyd practically avoiding anythiing to do with the search. But Stiles, Derek, and Scott searched. They searched for her from sunrise until it got dark, and then they camped out wherever they were.  
Scott's dreams werethe worst, he dreamed of when they were younger, he liked those dreams. He dreamed of them being together and talking. Just talking. He liked that part. But there were cuts all over Jade and she seemed weak and barely alive. She told him that she loved him in all of the dreams. He always said it back to her, and it seemed that she was always happier after he said it.  
Then there were the dreams of her being tortured, screaming, crying. And then eventually passing out.  
The thing is, he was starting to think his dreams may be real...

**...**

Scott woke up one morning, and he shook Stiles and Derek awake. He just had a really bad dream, and was frantic.  
"What is it Scott? What's wrong? Where's the fire?!" Stiles says, sitting up.  
Derek grunted and just looked at Scott expectantly.  
"We have to find Jade. _Now_. If we don't find her today, she's gonna die." Scott says, frantically.  
Derek and Stiles jumped up, "Let's go." Derek said, his eyes turing red.

**...**

The boys ran ahead, while Stiles straggled behind. Derek stopped a few times to howl, but never was there a reply. Scott was scared, he needed to find his baby sister, and FAST. This wasn't working! "Derek, this isn't working!" He says exasperated.  
"I know that Scott." Derek growled in frustration.  
"Maybe!" Stiles said from where he was, "You should focus more on scent, than sound!"  
Derek and Scott looked at eachother, and sniffed the air. "I got her." Scott says, and then he and Derek took off towards Jade's scent.

**...**

The ended up going down a hole, which led to an underground...dungeon? Scott could hear a _very _faint heartbeat, and starting dashing towards it. What he saw mirrored his dreams exactly. His sister had cuts going all about her body, all of them are glowing a faint purple color, and it smelled...wrong. Scott ran over, and tried to touch the roped that were binding her. But they shocked him!  
Scott looked over at Derek, who gives him a _You're an idiot, why do you exist? _look. and he turned off a contraption. Scott was then able to untie Jade. Jade dropped into his arms and the boys dashed out of the place, running to Dr Deaton's office.

**...**  
Scott and Derek sat on either side of Jade, holding one of her hands. Dr Deaton had done as much as he could for today, and had her stable, but he wasn't able to clear all of the wolfsbane out of her system yet. So she wasn't healed, and she was far from out of the woods.  
Jade's eyes flutter open and she looked at them "This is a dream." she said in a weak, whispered voice.  
"No, Jadey-kinz, it's not. We're really here." Scott whispers to her.  
"Are you...sure?"  
"100%"  
"Okay...so...where am I?" Jade asks.  
"The vet's office. He helped you as much as he can for now. But you're not out of the woods yet." _You might still die._  
"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy I got to see you guys again." She smiles at them, "Derek, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't apoligize." Derek says, kissing her hand.  
"Alright. But guys, I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it through this one honestly. I feel, everything draining out of me. But I'm gonna fight for every second with you guys." Jade says softly.

**...**

**A/N I'm not 100% if she's gonna live or die YET. What do y'all think? **


	11. Chapter 11

Jade took in a shaky breath. Deaton was sticking in an IV, Derek holding her hand, Scott just kinda hovering. She's barely been able to stay awake, and she got the odd suspicion that Scott cries when she's sleeping. "Scott, please don't stress out." She whispersed weakly.

"Jade, I'm scared for you." Scott admited, laying a hand on her head.

"Don't be Scottie" She whispered, and closed her eyes, "I'm not scared, you shouldn't be either."

Scott shrugged, she couldn't see it, but she could _hear_ it. She wanted so badly to be able to get up and hug him. To tell him she would be alright. But she didn't even know if she would be alright. Lying to Scott would just make her feel guilty.

Derek sighed, and Jade got startled, he had been silent for hours. The last time he talked was to tell Scott to shut up and let Jade rest. Jade had been getting the feeling that he was flashing back to when he lost his family.

"You alright Derek?" Jade asked, already feeling herself start to drift off again. But no. She _would _stay awake.

"_You're _asking _me_ that?" Derek said incredulously, with a chuckle.

"Well, yeah. You've been quiet and...with what happened to...you're family...I just want to make sure."

"I'm fine Jade, go back to sleep. You need your rest to get better." Derek muttered.

"Fine..." Jade muttered, and drifted off to sleep.

Derek looked at the now sleeping form of the only girl he's let into his heart - well since Kate. Her heart is faint and weak, but still there. He kisses her hand, and Scott starts crying again. He wanted to tell Scott to stop crying, Jade wouldn't want him to. But, he remembered when his own sister was cut in half. Even though he knew that his sister wouldn't want him to be sad, he still let himself become the shell of what he once was.

Losing a sister, or any family for that matter, Derek was no stranger to. So he let Scott cry.

Deaton walks in, and said gently, "She'll live, but it's most likely she will go into a coma. For maybe a month...or two...but she _should _wake up."

Derek didn't like that he said should, not will. It scared him, but he hid that with a growl. He still had three betas to take care of and train, and not to mention that kanima problem. He couldn't be here every second of every day. But he would be there every day. If only for a moment. He would _not_ leave Jade alone in a strange place.

Deaton placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, "Until she wakes up, you don't have to work. You'll still be paid. I'll even give you a raise. You take care of the kanima and spend the rest of the time with your sister."

Scott nodded, and Derek stood up. He went over and wrapped an arm around the beta, "It'll be alright, Scott. She'll wake up."

Scott growled, "The only reason I'm not maiming you, is because Jade took a liking to you."

Derek rolled his eyes, and let go of Scott. He took his spot next to Jade, took her hand again, and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long few months.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I KINDA AM TRYING TO GET JADE TO SURVIVE. THE COMA THING, WELL, BLAME JadeTheNerdyGirl (Who I'm also writing a collab with, go over to her account and read The Thief And The Daughter Of The Sea and all her other stories as well :D) SO YEAH. I HOPE LONGER CHAPTERS START COMING. BLESS YOUR FACE. IF YOU SNEEZED WHILE READING THIS, BLESS YOU. PEACE OFF. BOOP.**


End file.
